Home Again
by princessapaige
Summary: With 3 kids , an abusive husband and no idea where to go Emily decides it time to go home home again.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is probably really bad. It's my first story ever so please feedback is welcome.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Standing in the elevator Emily couldn't help but think about the choices that lead her back here. She was torn from her thoughts by the little boy pulling on her arm**

 **" You okay mamma?" he asked in his sweet voice.**

 **"Mammas fine baby we're just going to meet some of mommy's friends and I'm a little nervous". Emily looked at her son , 'just five years old and he's already seen so much' she thought to herself. "Mom everything going to be fine" Emily looked from her youngest to her oldest. After Emily chose to go to London and run Interpol she decided to adopt Declan she loved him like her own child to begin with and it wasn't his fault who his father was. All she could do was nod 'Everything's going to be fine' she thought 'I hope'.**

 **Finally after what felt like an entirety the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the B.A.U.. Taking a deep she subconsciously rubbed her six month pregnant belly where her first and only daughter currently resided. 'Lets do this' she thought to herself holding her sons hand the group of three made there way into the B.A.U. Looking for her friends and former team members Emily couldn't help but feel like a scared little girl 'What if they judge me?' she thought 'What if they hate me?' pushing the bad thoughts from her head she noticed that the team were all in the conference room.**

 **She could hear Penelope and Morgan flirting , JJ and Rossi teasing Reid and Hotch trying to regain control of the group. She smiled it felt good knowing somethings never changed. Emily didn't quite know how to approach the situation , she was thankful when Garcia noticed her**

 **. "Oh my God you're here! Why are you here? Not that we're not happy to see you but you never just visit. Why are you here? Whats wrong?" Penelope asked in a rush.**

 **"I'm here because I didn't know where else to go" Emily confessed feeling five pairs of eyes resting on her.**

 **"Declan" she turned to her son "Here is $30 theres an arcade a couple blocks south why don't you take your brother to go play some games for a little while".**

 **The teams eyes all went to her children who were just now being noticed. Sensing his moms nervousness Declan took the money and promised he'd have his cell phone on him. Once her children were gone it took everything in Emily not to start crying right then and there. "I know you have questions and I can explain"she said waiting for the interrogation to begin. It was Rossi who spoke firs** **t**

 **"Who are they Em?".**

 **"They're my children. obviously you guys know Declan , after I moved to London and got used to Interpol I adopted him. The little boy is Matthew David Prentiss he just turned five and this" she gestured to her baby bump "Is Adeyln Rose Prentiss due in three months" She finished waiting for someone else to speak up.**

 **"David?" Rossi asked with a faint smile on his face. ''Yep after the two men who've helped me the most" she replied thinking back to when she told Rossi about her teen years.**

 **Morgan spoke next. "Are you married" he asked with concern in his voice.**

 **This is what Emily was worried about. She didn't want to tell them but she knew she needed help.** **"Technically yes. I met Charles not long after I left and we got married when I got pregnant with Mattie".**

 **"You said Matthews last name is Prentiss" Hotch asked confused if 'She were married surly her children would have there fathers last name right?'**

 **"It never felt right giving them his last name." Emily took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "I left him , we're getting divorced and hopefully I won't ever have to see him again."**

 **She looked around the room everyone was stunned trying to comprehend what could've happened in their friends life that she dropped everything and flew across the Atlantic.** **Unsurprisingly it was Reid who figured it out.**

 **"How long has he been hurting you Emily?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily sighed _'Now or never'_

"Since Mattie was a baby, it started out small he would just say something horrible to me and apologize later. The physical abuse started not long after that." ' _There ,'_ she thought _'It's out in the open'._

There was a stunned silence before Morgan jumped up "I'm going to kill him".

"Morgan please just let it go" Truth be told Emily was terrified of him in that moment , she knew Morgan would never hurt her but she couldn't help but be fearful. "It's over." she said. "We're getting divorced and I'm fighting for custody of Mattie and Addie. We'll never have to see him again." Emily was more trying to convince herself of that last part.

Morgan was still visibly angry but could tell he was making her feel uneasy. He gave a large sigh and sat back down. "Sorry Em.."

"It's okay I've actually gotten a lot less squeamish then I used to be." She knew they could tell she was lying but was thankful everyone went with it.

"Emily why did you stay for so long?" JJ asked.

She'd been waiting for this question. "I honestly don't know" she said. "I guess part of me wanted to believe he'd change. That he'd realize we had two amazing children who didn't deserve to see their mother get yelled at and beaten for no reason. I stayed because I was scared for my children lives."

At this point Emily couldn't hold back the tears and the dam broke. "I'm sorry to burden you guys with this I just wanted you to know why I was back in the states."

"You're not a burden Gumdrop." Penelope spoke for the first time since she started her story.

Just then Declan and Matthew walked through the door. "Sorry Mom but Mattie got bored of playing games. I think it's about his nap time."

"It's okay Dec. Come on Sweetie they're people who want to meet you." Emily said addressing her boys. Matthew climbed into her lap the best he could with her bump in the way.

"Okay Mattie this is your Aunt JJ , Aunt Penelope , Uncle Derek , Uncle Spencer , Uncle Aaron and Grandpa Dave" Emily said with a slight smile on her lips grateful that her son was finally meeting her family.

"Grandpa?"Rossi asked with surprised tone.

At the same time Matthew had asked "Dave like my name right Momma?"

"Yes baby just like your name."

"Where are you staying Emily?" Hotch asked her. It was the first time spoke and Emily was just happy to hear his voice again after so long.

"We are going to go check into a hotel after we leave here I wanted to talk to you guys first."

"Hotel?" Rossi pipped up "No no you can stay with Erin and I. We have plenty of room at our house"

"Erin? As in Erin Strauss?" Emily was confused when did THAT happen.

"Yes Erin Strauss. You've missed a lot. Erin and I are married now , we have a daughter. Isabella she's four" _"Holy crap.'_ Emily thought _'I really did miss a lot.'_

"That sounds amazing , are you sure Erin won't mind?" The last thing she needed was for Strauss to be mad at David because of her.

"Trust me she won't mind at all. We can head over there right now if you'd like." Rossi said he could tell Emily was starting to get overwhelmed.

"Is that okay with you boys" Emily asked her sons wanting to make sure they were okay with the arrangement before deciding on anything.

"Yeah lets go Mommy I wanna meet Isabella!" Mattie yelled out. Emily should've known the idea of having someone his own age to play with would be enough to convince him.

"How about you Dec?" Declan was all in favor of somewhere his mother would be safe.

"Yeah thats cool."

"Great how about I take you guys over to the house , help you get situated and this evening we have a family dinner?" Rossi said flaring an Italian accent at the end. Words of agreement were heard all around. "I'll meet you outside Emily I just need a quick word with Hotch." he watched her exit the room and turned towards Hotch.

"Aaron I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. She just left her abusive husband she doesn't need you falling over her." David said knowing his friends feelings for the beautiful brunette.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that I love her".


End file.
